


"Spar"

by MxDrama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxDrama/pseuds/MxDrama
Summary: Kakashi watches Zabuza, focusing his weak chakra sense to know that Sakura is very busy with Kisame so there’s no chance they’ll be disturbed.





	"Spar"

Kakashi watches Zabuza, focusing his weak chakra sense to know that Sakura is very busy with Kisame so there’s no chance they’ll be disturbed. 

"Are you ready?" Zabuza grins, teeth sharp, shining (and oh so tempting). Kakashi gives a minute nod, pulling a kunai out of his pouch to twirl. It's more a taunt than anything else, one that Zabuza immediately responds to.

He dashes forward, swinging Kubikiribōchō in a wide arc. Kakashi obligingly jumps back. 

This whole fight is strongly in Kakashi's favor since there aren't any large bodies of water nearby, yet the forest is within eyeshot. Zabuza's just lucky that they're trying to keep to the back of the building. If they had more space... Well. Zabuza wouldn't stand a chance. 

Zabuza swings again, and Kakashi dodges again, miming a yawn. He starts to weave a genjutsu he'd been working on perfecting before the world went to hell. Zabuza's next step is a bit wobbly as his sense of balance tells him he's on a boat. 

He looks down, starting to turn green as his brain tells him that he's feeling motion sick. Likely a feeling he's never experienced before.

"What the hell," Zabuza murmurs, his awareness of Kakashi fading as the genjutsu stops him from thinking about the fight. Instead, he should be thinking that he's on a fishing boat in the middle of the ocean as a storm draws into sight. 

Kakashi's almost disappointed by how easy it was as he shoots forward to hold his kunai to Zabuza's jugular.

Then he’s sign-lessly swapping with a pile of rocks that he'd assembled beforehand to avoid being gutted.

"What? Do you think I'm stupid?" Zabuza asks, but he's smiling while he does. There's a flurry of dodging on Kakashi's behalf as Zabuza suddenly speeds up and his blade is where Kakashi's head has just been. 

With a crack Kakashi knocks his hand plate into Zabuza's wrist, using a tiny amount of chakra to strengthen the hit. He's no Sakura Haruno, but he can utilize a bit of chakra to support himself if he needs to. Zabuza fumbles with Kubikiribōchō's hilt as Kakashi's knees him in the thigh, trying to prevent serious damage. 

Then he remembers that Sakura is back. 

Kakashi's elbow hits Zabuza's sternum just as Zabuza's hand knocks across his cheek and Kakashi's flying back, heels skidding in the dirt. 

Zabuza is suddenly very, very close. Kakashi's cheekbone throbs but his eyes are full of sharpened teeth and his brain is full of those teeth puncturing the skin of his shoulder, tiny dots of blood rising to the surface. Zabuza's bare chest against Kakashi's undershirt. A hand in his hair, holding him in place. 

Kakashi's back hits the house and the whiplash pulls him back into place long enough to raise a leg to kick Zabuza in the-

Zabuza is holding his leg, his hands wrapping all the way around Kakashi's ankle and he's getting closer but he's not wearing the grin he always does during a spar. 

"Ka- Ka- Shi," Zabuza says, his mouth next to Kakashi ear, three teeth on the ridge of his ear, ever so softly. “I wonder, can you keep quiet?” A hand slowly peels down Kakashi’s mask, leaving him time to stop it if he wants. Instead, Kakashi looks at the clouds hoping the heaving of his chest isn’t too obvious. The weathered skin of Zabuza’s thumb ghosts over his lips before the hand disappears. 

A hand unzips his vest and another runs down his thigh. Zabuza kisses him so softly, Kakashi leans in as Zabuza moves back, chasing the warmth of Zabuza’s lips. There’s a moment when they make eye contact and Kakashi had always laughed at Jiraiya’s lines about electric tension but  _ wow _ , he was wrong to do so. 

The wind stirs briefly and the smell of  _ Zabuza _ fills him now that his mask is down. He smells like sweat and skin and steel, like a shinobi, on the surface. There’s dried blood, mud, a lingering scent of herbs. There’s lust too, in the sweat sliding down his skin and the panting breath against his bare cheek. Underneath all of it is the smell that would let Kakashi follow him around the world, completely unique. It’s sweet and bitter and hot and beyond that, words fail.

Zabuza leans in again and this time he nips at Kakashi’s lip as he pulls back and Kakashi can’t help the noise that escapes. There’s a scar that runs down the side of Zabuza’s face, bisecting the outside edge of his eyebrow where one of Kaguya’s hurricanes has thrown him around. Zabuza claimed he’d passed out before it happened so who could say, Haku said it was a tree branch. It’s healed warped, without the time or ability to clean and heal it. 

“I had plans,” Zabuza tells him, “I was going to wait until the kids were gone and I was going to cook you dinner-” a hand grabs each of his thighs and Zabuza is _ hauling him up _ . Automatically, Kakashi wraps his legs around Zabuza waist and he can feel that Zabuza’s already started to get hard. Kakashi can feel excitement put weight on his throat, because  _ holy shit _ . “Was gonna romance you, tell you how fucking incredible you are.”

Zabuza’s hands let go and now Kakashi’s pressed tight between Zabuza and the wall and he doesn’t feel like he’s going to fall except for his stomach which is already falling-  _ holy shit. _

“Then I noticed you were watching me this morning. You licked your lips when I smiled-” Had he? Kakashi didn’t remember doing that. He can believe it though. Sharp teeth rest on his throat, not biting, just sit there for a moment, and Kakashi can feel them with every heartbeat. 

A throb of heat runs through him.

“So I got a better idea,” Zabuza says, and he’s pushing Kakashi higher. “See,” Zabuza pushes Kakashi’s legs over Zabuza’s shoulder and Kakashi wonders if he’s going to fold in half. “I’m going to suck your cock until you’re begging me to let you cum.”

_ Holy shit.  _

Zabuza laughs at how fast Kakashi’s hardened and this is not how today was supposed to go. Zabuza pulls down Kakashi’s pants and underwear, probably ripping them, Kakashi can’t hear anything but Zabuza and the blood rushing through his ears. 

“Beautiful,” he licks the length of Kakashi and there’s a thud of dull pain as Kakashi throws his head back and hits the wall. He lets out a vague moaning noise that could be most closely described as,

“Hhunhh-” As Zabuza starts sucking gently on his head, lips carefully wrapped around his teeth. Kakashi’s leg twitches as his dick hits the roof of Zabuza’s mouth and keeps sliding back. There shouldn’t be anything attractive about wet sound as Zabuza tries to swallow around him and fails. 

Zabuza makes a muffled moaning noise and the hair on the back Kakashi’s neck stands upright as a shiver runs through him. Heat is building from Kakashi’s stomach and when Zabuza’s nose hits Kakashi’s navel and Kakashi chokes. Kakashi’s hand hits the wood of the building as if starting to tap out. The wood under his finger ground him against the overwhelming of his senses.

Zabuza pulls back for a moment, his breath on wet skin somewhere between incredibly hot and kind of uncomfortable. 

“I see the curtains match the drapes,” Zabuza smirks and Kakashi rolls his hips until his dick hits Zabuza in the cheek. 

“Fu- Fuck you,” Kakashi manages, stuttering when Zabuza licks a strip on Kakashi’s hipbone and then bites down firmly. Kakashi’s hips judder as his stomach muscles spasm. 

“So sensitive too,” Zabuza’s hand grabs his balls, “not very polite though.” Zabuza swallows him whole and the heat in his stomach flares until Kakashi realizes his eyes are watering. 

Slowly, so, so, slowly Zabuza draws back again and swallows him again and now the heat is everywhere and Kakashi knows his whole face must be bright red. He’s panting, and the heat of Zabuza’s mouth of too perfect, on the edge of too hot but not quite. One of Kakashi’s hands rises and grips onto Zabuza’s hair, slightly grown out now and just starting to flop over. 

Kakashi feels as Zabuza’s hips buck, forcing him up and down against the wall. If Zabuza falls, or drops Kakashi, he’ll hit the ground. He couldn’t control his chakra for all the money in the money in the world, not while Zabuza is sucking on him like this. 

Kakashi’s breath stutters and Zabuza pulls off him again. 

“You’re quieter than I thought,” he admits, “I wonder...” Zabuza turns his head and bites down firmly on Kakashi’s thigh and it’s like someone’s set off an explosive tag inside his brain. 

Kakashi stuffs his hand into his mouth too late, a strangled cry almost echoing in the field behind the house. Zabuza doesn’t let go, sucking what will no doubt become a hickey and the feeling is so much better than it should be. Like all of the nerves under Zabuza’s mouth have lit up and another shiver runs down his spine, his hips bucking once more. 

“P- please-” Kakashi manages, around the flesh of his hand, saliva dripping down his palm. 

Zabuza’s eyes shine and he pulls back,

“Perfect.”

Kakashi barely feels as Zabuza swallows him again. 

His eyes squeeze shut as his world narrows down to the bite marks on his thigh and neck, the smell of Zabuza, burning and bitter and sweet and too much in his nose. A mouth over his cock. 

The world disappears in a nebula of light and roaring sound.

Kakashi comes back to himself to Zabuza pulling back, swallowing and obnoxiously licking his lips. He grins and Kakashi feels annoyed fondness flutter in his chest. His feet touch the ground as Zabuza sets him down gently, but Kakashi goes further, down to his knees.

He pulls down Zabuza’s pants carefully then puts a hand on each hip.

“I’m not going to last long darling,” Zabuza says, tone teasing even with how flushed he is. Kakashi smiles, opens his mouth wide, and does his absolute best to swallow Zabuza down in one go. (And he’s known as a genius of a reason.)

Zabuza makes a sound like he’s dying, head falling forward against the wooden wall with a thunk. Kakashi hums, throat twitching around Zabuza. Zabuza jerks, pushing in further and Kakashi starts to swallow as his mouth fills with seed. 

“I think I won,” Kakashi says because really, they both won. 

“I don’t think you did,” Zabuza says, voice rough and low, sending a shiver down Kakashi’s spine.

“I came first though,” Kakashi grins, standing and pulling Zabuza into a wet kiss. “I guess we can try again later, see how things go next time.”

Zabuza pulls him tight, bodies hot and flush against each other, 

“I’d like that.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please lemme know what you think, be it normally or on Anon


End file.
